Not That Kind of Boy
by delightful-fear
Summary: After a month of hot and heavy dating, Sebastian wonders if their relationship is purely physical... Or is there more to it? Part 2/5 of Wrong Window Series. (KURTBASTIAN, AU - College)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is a Sequel to the story 'Wrong Window'.

It has 9 chapters and is complete. I'll be posting regularly.

* * *

"Yes, Rachel. Sebastian Smythe." Kurt took a sip of his tea, looking over as the bathroom door opened and the man he had just mentioned stepped out. He was only wearing a towel around his waist and Kurt ogled him shamelessly.

Sebastian chuckled, and sat down at the other end of the sofa.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Sebastian, and sighed into the phone. "Rachel Barbra Berry! It's not like that. He's not using me for sex! I'm not using him for sex! We actually like each other and we are dating."

Sebastian's eyebrows rose as he heard Kurt's side of the conversation. He didn't know Rachel Berry that well, but she was a good friend of Kurt's.

Kurt sighed again. "Yes, that Sebastian Smythe. Who used to go to Dalton. Who sang in the Warblers. How many Sebastian Smythes do you know of?"

Sebastian was getting more and more curious about what this whole phone conversation was about.

"Rachel, obviously nothing I say will convince you. This conversation is over." Kurt hung up and set the cellphone down on the coffee table.

Giving Sebastian a shrug, Kurt swung his legs up on the sofa and rested his head on Sebastian's lap. "Would you do that scalp thing? You know how much I like it." He blinked up at Sebastian, his big eyes cajoling.

Digging a hand into Kurt's hair, Sebastian started rubbing the pads of his fingertips in little circles against his scalp. He could feel Kurt relaxing under his touch, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Sebastian said softly.

Kurt opened his eyes, looking up at him. "Oh, it was just Rachel being Rachel. She can't believe we are dating. Hooking-up, yes, but nothing else."

"She thinks we are only using each other for sex?" Sebastian thought about it. Sure, they fooled around a lot, but they went out. Like...like...

His hand stilled, and Kurt let out a little complaining whine. "When was the last time we actually went out, Kurt? Like together, on a date?"

"We went to that Szechuan place on the weekend." Kurt replied quickly, wanting the scalp massage to continue.

Sebastian pulled his hand away. "But we ended up only sitting at the table for ten minutes before changing it to a take-away order and rushing back here."

Kurt sat up and cuddled against Sebastian's side. "Yes, and we had an incredible time. Don't let what Rachel and other people say bother you. We are enjoying being together. Aren't you happy with things?"

Considering the last few weeks, Sebastian met Kurt's gaze and nodded. They had been able to squeeze seeing each other a lot into their busy school schedules, often cooking dinner and studying at Kurt's place, and ending up in bed together until Sebastian had to go home. Kurt always encouraged him to stay over, but so far he kept slipping away.

Kurt turned Sebastian's face to his, and gave him a soft kiss. "Come on, Bas. Tell me what you are thinking."

The tender look Kurt was giving him, along with the nickname, made Sebastian's breath catch. That study had revealed so many private details to each other. Kurt knew Sebastian had a hard time talking about his feelings. It was so new to be around someone who pushed him to open up.

Taking Kurt's hand, Sebastian played with it while he thought of what he wanted. "Maybe she's right, in a way."

Kurt gave him a surprised look. "How do you mean?"

"Well, it's easy to get caught up in the physical side of things when we are together. But you know what I'm looking for, from that study. I want to try for a better, deeper relationship with you, Kurt." Sebastian looked at Kurt's troubled expression, and could see he was trying to understand.

Kurt nodded. "OK, I want that too. But we are both twenty-one. Adults. Isn't sex part of a healthy adult relationship?"

Sebastian looked over at the wall, considering it. He shrugged. "This is really new for me, Kurt. A bit scary, frankly. And part of me wonders if we would be together if sex wasn't a factor, at least for awhile."

Kurt's eyes were wide. "No sex...?" What the hell was Sebastian Smythe saying to him?

"Well, you have to admit we are doing things all backward here. Sex first. Then you meet my parents. Then we are dating, or whatever we are doing." Sebastian chuckled.

Kurt laughed too, and cuddled against Sebastian. He felt so good.

"How long do people usually date before having sex? How long was it for you and Blaine?" Sebastian looked down at Kurt.

Pulling away at the mention of Blaine, Kurt sat straighter on the sofa. "Well, we were teenage virgins, so it's hardly a normal situation. But most people date a few times, get to know each other, before having sex."

"So, what... A couple months?" Sebastian smirked down at Kurt.

Months?! Kurt shook his head vigorously. "More like a week. You've heard of the third date rule, right?"

Sebastian smiled. "Well, how about we do something in the middle, then? A month."

"Are you saying that you don't want to have sex for a month?" Kurt was flabbergasted.

Chuckling at Kurt's shocked expression, Sebastian took his hand, squeezing it lightly. "Exactly. Give us time to date and get to know each other. Act like a normal couple. Meet each other's friends."

Kurt could see the point, but still... No sex? "Not even blow jobs?" Kurt was grasping for straws here.

"Oral sex is still sex, Kurt. It has the same last name." Sebastian was looking really enthused about the whole concept.

Kurt blinked slowly, trying to get his mind around this idea. "So, you are saying for a one month period, we will date and have no sex, not with each other or anyone else."

Nodding, Sebastian looked pleased. "Masturbation is OK, of course."

Kurt just rolled his eyes at that. He was dating the hottest gay man he'd ever met, who had confessed to really liking him, and he'd somehow gotten him to want no sex for a month. Damn cock-blocking Rachel!

"Do you not want me? Do I have bad breath or some other body odor issue?" Kurt was half-joking as he said it, but old insecurities made him ask.

Sebastian gathered Kurt in a tight hug. "No, no... Not at all, Kurt. You are amazing, gorgeous, and I want you all the time. But I want to see if we work as a couple without sex distracting us. It's better to find out now than a few months in when the physical side quiets down naturally."

"OK, OK, you made your point. Damn future lawyer." Kurt kissed along Sebastian's neck, as his hand ran down his back. When he got to his towel, Kurt tugged at it, trying to get it to loosen.

Chuckling, Sebastian grabbed the towel and smacked Kurt's hand away. "Stop that! I'm not that kind of boy!"

Kurt smirked, giving the towel another tug. "Since when?"

"Since now." Sebastian pulled the towel away from Kurt's grasp and stood up, making sure the towel was secure around his waist.

Kurt looked Sebastian over, his bare chest, and the towel that did nothing to hide his powerful thighs. His look was pure heat. "Couldn't you make that starting tomorrow morning instead?" He reached over and gave one final tug on the towel.

Sebastian let it slip out of his grasp and fall to the floor. "OK, tomorrow morning." And he crawled over Kurt, determined to make memories of this night enough to last for a month.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt could only grin in amusement when he opened his apartment door. Sebastian was posed, leaning against the doorframe, the very picture of studied nonchalance. His hair was slicked back, making his eyes look bigger, and he was dressed in loose white dress pants and a white cable knit sweater with navy trim along the V-neck.

Sebastian's green eyes swept down Kurt's clothing and he nodded in approval that Kurt was similarly dressed in all white clothing. "Come along, old boy. Chop, chop." He drawled, straightening up, his voice in posh tones.

Kurt could only smirk as he grabbed his coat and followed Sebastian out to the street. "Where are we heading?"

"You'll see soon enough, my good man. Mighty fine day for a stroll, wouldn't you say?" Sebastian's eyes had a teasing glint as he kept up the act.

Kurt hadn't really known what to expect from dating Sebastian this month. Sebastian had texted, suggesting they alternate making the date plans and offered to do the first one. His only request to Kurt was that he dress in all white. So here he was, in skinny white jeans, a white dress shirt, and for a dash of colour, he had pulled on a red trench coat and a multi-colored flowing scarf. When they got to their destination, he could easily remove the non-white items if necessary.

Walking through the park, Sebastian confidently led them to a flat grassy field with other people wearing white clothing mostly.

"Any guesses yet?" Sebastian glanced over to Kurt, his smirk firmly in place.

Kurt shook his head, hoping it wasn't anything too embarrassing or taking athletic skill. He was OK at dancing and theatre fencing, but he doubted they were here to do either of those things.

"We shall be playing croquet, old chum." Sebastian's posh voice was back, and he looked a bit smug.

Sure enough, an instructor was heading toward them, pulling a cart of equipment and within a few minutes they were whacking striped wooden balls through the metal hoops that decorated the lawn.

Sebastian was naturally good at it, and kept making Kurt crack up whenever he yelled out his old style exclamations, like "Huzzah!", when he succeeded in getting his ball to go through a metal hoop.

Sebastian's ball rolled to rest against Kurt's, and Kurt gave him a playful glare. "You did that on purpose!"

"Blimey, how could you think such a thing of me, old chum? Let me show you how to get out of this pickle." Sebastian walked across the grassy field, resting his hands on his long wooden mallet as he waited for Kurt to join him.

Kurt had shed his red coat and scarf when they had started playing, and walked towards Sebastian in only his slim fitting white shirt, tucked into his white skinny jeans. He could feel Sebastian's gaze on his body, and knew that look well. He deliberately let his hips sway a little more than normal with each step, smiling to himself when Sebastian licked his lips.

Kurt looked down. Sebastian's blue striped ball was nestled right against Kurt's with its bold pink stripe. "Hmmm... Your ball is right against mine, Sebastian. It seems a rather... intimate...thing to do in the middle of a croquet game." The situation was too ripe with metaphor to resist.

Sebastian smirked down at Kurt, and then stepped behind him. "Rest your foot on your ball."

Shifting to center himself on one foot, Kurt put his other foot on his ball. His breath caught when Sebastian stepped closer, his whole body flush against Kurt's.

Sebastian's hands covered Kurt's on the handle of the mallet. "Ok, now you are going to give your ball a good solid whack with your mallet. Make sure your foot is firm on your ball."

His hands guided Kurt's in the swing, and the mallet struck the side of Kurt's ball with a satisfying thump. Sebastian's ball went shooting away.

As they watched the ball rolling away, Kurt felt very conscious of Sebastian still standing behind him, his long strong arms around his body, his warm hands covering his own. It would be so easy to drop the mallet, and turn, grabbing Sebastian's face to kiss him. He could easily imagine Sebastian's hands reaching down to cup his ass, like he had the last time Kurt had worn these particular jeans.

But Sebastian stepped back, his touch leaving Kurt entirely. The mallet slipped from Kurt's grasp, falling to the soft grass. Stepping forward, Kurt bent over and grabbed the handle, before slowly straightening back up.

Sebastian may have asked for a month of no sex, but when Kurt sent a teasing glance over at his shoulder, Sebastian's return look was smoldering. Suddenly, this game of croquet was a lot more fun.

Kurt took lots of time with each of his shots, looking at them from all angles, often needing to bend over to really visualize them. He posed with the mallet between shots, using it like a cane.

By the time the game ended and Kurt was thanking the instructor, Sebastian had dropped the chipper old timey sayings and was dragging Kurt away from the park. His jaw was tight and he was walking fast, so Kurt almost had to scamper to keep up with his long strides.

After a couple blocks, Sebastian stopped abruptly, and turned to Kurt. The heat in his eyes had cooled, and he was looking more himself. "Kurt, that wasn't really fair back there. What you did."

Kurt's eyes opened wider in surprise at the comment. "What did I do?"

Sebastian sighed, running his hand through his hair, leaving it looking more natural. "You were teasing me, deliberately."

"And you weren't? Stepping up and pressing yourself against me like that?" Kurt was surprised he'd resisted grinding back against him. One of these days, they should go dancing. It would be so hot to grind against each other, in that position.

"Kurt!" Sebastian's voice broke him out of his sexy daydream. "Whatever you are thinking about, don't tell me." He grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him along as they walked down the street at a more normal pace. "Seeing the way your eyes were heating up just now, seeing you flaunt yourself in those fucking sexy jeans... Shit, Kurt. Stop, please. Have pity on me. I'm trying to behave and not haul you to the nearest place we can be alone and naked."

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand. "Ok, but you have to tone it down too. Showing me how to do that shot was a move straight out of every rom-com that involved golfing."

Sebastian smirked. "Maybe, but it still worked anyways. I could have backed you against a tree and had your legs wrapped around my waist in no time."

Groaning, Kurt pulled his hand away from Sebastian's. "I think the last month has proven that we are incredibly sexually compatible. We are both going to have to avoid our triggers if you want to give this month a real chance."

Sighing, Sebastian took Kurt's hand back. It was something new Sebastian was doing, and Kurt loved it. Funny how something as simple as holding hands in public seemed so ... couple-ly. It wasn't something you did with a hook-up. It was with someone you wanted to announce to the world at large that you were together.

"Negotiation time. You don't wear those jeans for the rest of the month." Sebastian glanced over at Kurt.

Kurt nodded. "OK, no touching in public besides holding hands."

Pulling out his phone, Sebastian checked something, and then tugged Kurt down another street. Kurt had thought they were just rambling, but it seemed he had a destination in mind. "No teasing me with mouth stuff. You know, slow licking of ice cream cones, stuff like that."

Kurt's eyes fell to Sebastian's full lips. He really wanted to kiss him right now. "Same here. And watch the innuendos."

Nodding, Sebastian smiled. "This will be hard to stick to, but I think we can do it. Here we are." He waved to a restaurant they had stopped in front of. The sign said "Hamilton's Soda Fountain and Luncheonette." The building was historic and the diner seemed from another time.

Kurt was chuckling as they entered and seated themselves at a table. Sebastian passed him a menu from where they were tucked behind the condiments. Flipping through it, Kurt was amazed that there were only a couple pages of food choices and the rest were all types of fancy non-alcoholic drinks.

"What's the difference between a Cattawaba Flip and a Boston Cooler?" Kurt glanced over at Sebastian, who had a bemused expression on his face as he flipped through the pages.

"I have no idea. But I think we should order at least three drinks each to try a bunch of them. I'm going to get a Crown Prince fizz, a Central Park phosphate, and a Peanut Butter & Jelly malt." He closed his menu and waved to the server.

Kurt shrugged and followed his lead, ordering three of the more unusual drinks. After ordering the drinks, Sebastian added orders of Tuna Melt and Fried Bologna sandwiches.

At Kurt's shocked expression, Sebastian just shrugged. "What other restaurant in Greenwich Village has those on their menu?"

It wasn't that busy in the restaurant, and their order came fast. The server had thoughtfully put stickers on the base of the stemmed soda glasses, so they could tell the Ruby Smash Lactart from the NY Egg Cream. She also had put two bendy straws in every glass.

Sebastian touched her arm lightly. "Would you take a picture of my boyfriend and me?"

 _Boyfriend?_ Sebastian had never called Kurt that before.

She nodded, and took the cell phone from him. Sebastian moved the glasses and leaned forward to sip on the malt. Kurt just gave him a smirk before leaning forward to sip from the other straw, gazing at Sebastian's laughing green eyes from across the glass. Sebastian reached over to hold Kurt's hand on the table. It was a bit hokey, but Kurt had already admitted to liking Sebastian's sappy side.

Everything was surprisingly tasty. Some drinks were more thick and creamy, others light and bubbly. The sandwiches somehow disappeared too.

The other surprising thing was how easy it was to talk, just talk.

"So, you were really right in there, rotating tires and changing oil?" Sebastian couldn't quite picture Kurt, with his smooth manicured hands, bent over to peer into the depths of a grimy engine. OK, he could picture him bent over in greasy coveralls. In fact, that image might play a starring role in his fantasies later tonight.

Kurt shrugged. "We couldn't afford babysitters, so I just hung around the shop when I wasn't in school. I'd work on homework in the office. Then I'd put on some coveralls and learn whatever they were doing. I got along well with the guys there."

Sebastian just shook his head, still not quite able to imagine it. "Do you still do that kind of stuff?"

"Not really. I don't have a car here or anything. Sometimes, I help out in the shop when I'm visiting." Kurt found it amusing that Sebastian was so curious about this. He knew it clashed against the high maintenance, fashionista image some people had of him.

Sebastian's hand squeezed Kurt's. "Next time, take pictures, or better yet, video, and send them to me."

Kurt just chuckled. "And how about you, Sebastian? Your dad is a lawyer and you want to be one. Did you hang around his office and learn from him?"

Taking a last sip of the egg cream, Sebastian shook his head. "Not really. I worked in his office, but not with him. Just with the various paralegals and junior lawyers. And my sister."

"Your older sister worked there too? Tell me about that." Kurt had been curious to learn more about her, ever since the study, but hadn't had an opportunity until now.

Sebastian's eyes warmed. "Bianca is six years older than me, and smart as a whip. She's in law also. Back then, I was only thirteen, fourteen, still felt awkward and was just figuring out I was gay. She was twenty and seemed to have her shit so together. Half the guys in the office were into her, and I'd watch how she flirted but kept them at a distance. And she always had time to answer my questions, help me with my work."

Kurt nodded. "Do you have any pictures of her on your phone?" Sebastian wasn't on Facebook, Kurt had checked back when they were only texting occasionally.

Scooting closer, Sebastian scrolled through his pictures and Kurt was surprised how many were of him. Studying in his apartment, cooking in the kitchen, selfies they had taken together. His own phone was just as bad. More than anything, he wanted to cuddle against Sebastian's side right now, and share a few kisses.

"Ah, here's a good one." Sebastian turned the phone towards Kurt. He was in the center of the picture, wearing a knitted cap and an unzipped ski jacket, looking relaxed and happy. He was smiling over at a woman pressed against his side, and she was smiling into the camera. She was similarly dressed, her long copper colored hair framing her pretty face.

Kurt nudged Sebastian with his shoulder. "And I thought you were the good-looking one in the family."

Scrolling a few pictures more, Sebastian stopped again. "And this is my little sister, Kate." He showed the picture of a teenaged brunette, with a challenging tilt to her chin. "She's a junior in high school. Poor thing is home alone with my parents."

"Are your parents fans of Shakespeare? Kate and Bianca? You are lucky they didn't name you Petruchio." Kurt had watched the classic Taming of the Shrew many, many times. He loved the snarky banter between Richard Burton and Elizabeth Taylor.

"Well, I'm named after a character from Twelfth Night." Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt looked into his green eyes, liking hearing Sebastian talking about his family so openly. "I thought you were named after a singing lobster."

Getting up from the table, Sebastian just gave Kurt a look before grabbing the check and heading over to the till.

As they walked back to Kurt's place in the mild fall night, Sebastian swung their joined hands and hummed 'Under the Sea'.

Best. Date. Ever.

* * *

"No, we mustn't!" Sebastian pushed against Kurt's chest as he tried leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

Cracking up really spoiled the mood. "Mustn't? Who are you, Laura Ingalls Wilder?" Kurt asked, leaning his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian moved back, stepping away from Kurt. "Goodnight, Kurt. Thanks for coming out with me today." He was smiling broadly, and looked damn adorable. Kissable. If only he'd allow Kurt a little closer to deliver a kiss or two.

"Are you telling me I can't even kiss you goodnight in the hallway of my apartment building?" Kurt reached forward to take Sebastian's hand, and tugged him a little closer. "Have pity on me, please, Bas. One little kiss."

It was times like this that dating a taller man was to Kurt's advantage. He made his blue-grey eyes as big and beseeching as possible as he looked up into Sebastian's green laughing eyes. Licking his lips slowly, he tried not to smirk as he saw Sebastian's gaze following the motion.

After almost a month together, he knew when Sebastian was tempted, when his brain switched from snarky responses to ways to make Kurt moan, beg, and squirm in pleasure. He loved seeing Sebastian's eyes darkening with arousal, and knew his own eyes were heating up in response.

It didn't take much around Sebastian. Even just standing this close, Kurt had to hold back from nuzzling against his chest, loving the feel of being in his arms, inhaling his fresh, citrusy cologne and tipping his head up to take his earlobe between his teeth.

"Kurt, stop it." Sebastian's voice was low pitched, with the rough edge that made Kurt want to do anything but stop. Before today, it would take far less than all the triggers they'd had all evening to get them racing back to whoever's apartment was closer.

But Kurt stepped back, dropping his gaze. "I'm sorry. Thanks again for taking me out tonight."

Sebastian had asked for this month, and Kurt was going to be a gentleman and honour it. Honour their relationship. He was going to be nonsensical with lust by the end of the month, but he wouldn't push Sebastian. Just tease him a little.

Again, he had to refrain from smirking when he saw Sebastian take a half step towards him before stopping himself. It might be the only satisfaction he'd get tonight, the knowledge that it was just as hard for Sebastian as it was for Kurt. He could live with that.

 _Only twenty-nine days left to go._

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:

-Croquet in Central Park: The New York Croquet Club has been playing croquet for 48 years, running from May to October. They hold weekly free clinics for people who want to try it out.

-Hamilton's Soda Fountain and Luncheonette is housed in a historic building in Greenwich Village. It pays homage to New York of the 1940's. The beverage menu includes 6 types of Phosphates, 3 Lactarts, 6 Ice Cream Sodas, 3 Puffs, 3 Rickeys, 10 Milkshakes/Malts and the NY Egg Cream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, who wouldn't want another month of summer every year?" Sebastian playfully argued his point, taking another bite of his chili cheese dog.

Kurt couldn't help but appreciate the expression on his face. Sebastian, when he was relaxed and comfortable, joking and real, was simply captivating. His green eyes glinted with humor and intelligence, his lips gently curved into a genuine smile. It was a Sebastian that he rarely showed other people. He was unguarded. And Kurt felt honored to be one of the select few to see him this way. He felt touched.

Even though Sebastian's argument was stupid, and Kurt was going to take him down.

Taking a long sip of his lemonade, Kurt pondered Sebastian's grand idea. "So, you want to change the calendar to have an extra month? What would the advantage of that be?"

"Look at the numbers, Kurt. You can test it with the calculator on your phone. Divide the number of weeks each year by four. You get exactly thirteen, right? That basically means we could have thirteen months that are all twenty-eight days long. None of this switching back and forth between thirty and thirty-one days shit." Sebastian was punctuating his points with a french fry, and popped it into his mouth, chewing contentedly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "But there are 365 days a year. That doesn't divide evenly into your scheme." He stole one of Sebastian's fries.

"I thought of that. It would be added to the extra summer month." He nodded smugly.

Scooping up their food wrappers, Kurt walked over and dropped them in the trash. He plunked down on the bench beside Sebastian again, picking up the remaining french fry container. Taking one of the cooling fries, he threw it out over the water, watching as the gulls swooped and one snatched it.

"You act like you are going to make the summer longer or something. Are you able to control the weather?" Kurt smiled as Sebastian threw a fry, getting some good height before a fast bird caught it.

Sebastian shrugged. "Basically, July 1st would be around mid-June. September 1st would be September 10th."

Looking out over the Atlantic, Kurt tried to come up with another argument, but he was starting to see Sebastian's point. Damn him. And it wasn't entirely because Kurt had a hard time resisting sexy green eyes. "So, what would you want to call this extra month of summer, anyways?" He nudged Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian grinned widely, sensing he was winning this silly argument. "Well, since it's my great idea, the month should be named after me." He stood up, throwing the french fry container into the garbage with an athletic skill Kurt envied. Grabbing Kurt's hand, he pulled him up and they walked back along the pier.

Kurt scoffed. "A month called Sebastian? Like 'What are you doing on Sebastian 15th?'"

"Well, that sounds dumb. I was thinking 'Sebastianalia'. It brings to mind the roman drinking festivals. A time of fun and debauchery." Sebastian's smirk was adorable.

"Oh, kind of like 'Saturnalia'? Wasn't that a week long festival around Christmas?" Kurt tugged his arm to head down the wide boardwalk on their right.

Sebastian nodded. "Exactly. But we have enough stuff around Christmas already and it's more fun to have wild, drinking festivals during the summer."

Kurt smiled as Sebastian continued expounding on his idea. It had been a fun date so far, and he was happy that Sebastian seemed to be enjoying it too. It had been his turn to plan something, and after their croquet and soda fountain date, he had put a lot of thought into it. It had to be somewhere in public, and keep them busy, distracted enough to not fall into their old patterns.

After a lot of consideration, Kurt had picked Coney Island. They had ridden the ninety-year-old wooden roller coaster, rocking into each other with the fast turns, with half the thrills of the ride coming from the fear it would fall apart. Sebastian had pulled him onto some of the scarier rides, and Kurt had enjoyed them, keeping a tight grip on Sebastian's hand the whole time. Eventually, they wandered the boardwalk and gave into temptation at Nathan's Famous hotdogs. Carrying their meal down to the end of the pier, they had enjoyed the view of the ocean and the beach as they ate.

Sebastian stopped walking, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts. They were standing in front of an old style haunted house. High-backed cars for two people followed a track into the dark interior, where canned scary music and artificial screams emanated. The name 'Spook-a-rama' was painted in large, neon letters near the entrance.

"Let's go in here." Sebastian said, his tone serious.

Kurt arched his eyebrow at him. "Really? Isn't it fairly cheesy? Lots of animatronic creatures popping out with colored lights and loud noises?"

Sebastian tugged him over to the entrance. "Come on, it will be fun."

Within a few minutes, they were sitting together in one of the small cars, a metal bar across their laps to keep them in place as it lurched through a curtain and into complete darkness. Their car spun to the left suddenly and a mechanical zombie surged towards them as a red light flashed on. Even though he was expecting it, Kurt still jumped a little, making Sebastian chuckle.

"There, there…. I'll protect you." Sebastian drawled, draping his arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulling him closer.

Kurt sunk against Sebastian, moving as close as he could. Oh, he had missed this so much. Feeling his warmth, being in his arms, smelling his cologne. Tucking his face against Sebastian's neck, Kurt just breathed him in. It had been a long, long time since he'd tucked his face here.

Sebastian's hand lifted Kurt's chin, and his lips found Kurt's in the darkness easily. His kiss was hungry, deep, and his other arm was pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt didn't question it. He just kissed Sebastian back, oblivious to the loud noises and flashing lights of the haunted house around them, completely focused on the heady sensations caused by simply kissing this man.

Too soon, they were carried back out into the daylight, and they broke apart, barely collecting themselves before the car stopped. They staggered off the ride, Sebastian's hand pulling Kurt to the side of the boardwalk, overlooking the beach.

"Um… wasn't that against our no touching in public rule?" Kurt asked, looking up at Sebastian's kiss-swollen lips and darkened eyes. God, he wanted to keep kissing him.

Sebastian shrugged, looking a little bemused. "Well, it was dark and no one could really see us. Were we really 'in public'?" He smirked a little.

Kurt rolled his eyes. So, was this how it was going to be? They would make rules and future-lawyer Sebastian was going to find loopholes to get around them? Not that he was complaining, of course.

"You wouldn't let me kiss you goodnight after our last date, saying 'No, we mustn't!' And now, at the first opportunity, you are all over me? Maybe I'm not that kind of boy either." Kurt tried to look affronted, but it was really hard to keep a straight face with the way Sebastian was looking down at him.

Sebastian stroked the back of Kurt's hand, sending tingles up his arm. "Well, that's just it… after our last date, I got thinking about that. And you know what I realized? I've never really made out with anyone. Just made out, without going further."

Kurt's eyebrows rose at that confession. But then again, it wasn't that surprising given Sebastian's history. "So, you have now. You can mark it off your checklist."

Scoffing, Sebastian pulled Kurt's hand to get them walking again. "What we did in the haunted house was barely a few stolen kisses. I want a true make-out session with you, Kurt. The two of us on a sofa, just kissing, clothing-staying-on, first base action only. Are you in?"

 _Kissing. Yes. Sebastian. Yes yes yes yes yes_. "Um, sure. That would be OK with me, I guess." Kurt kept his tone even, as he tried to control his surge of arousal at the thought of being alone together. These jeans weren't as tight as the ones he'd normally wear, but they wouldn't hide much.

* * *

-Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Coney Island fun facts! It's been an amusement park area since 1880. The wooden rollercoaster, The Cyclone, was built in 1927. Spook-a-rama dates back to the 1950's. Nathan's Famous hotdogs started with a small hotdog stand at Coney Island in 1916. Now they are sold in all 50 states.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't take long until they were back at Sebastian's place, and the minute the door closed behind them, they both paused, taking a deep breath. They had been in similar situations many times in the past month, rushing back here and right to the bedroom. But this time it was going to be different.

"Um, how does this work? You're the one experienced in this area." Sebastian gave Kurt a nod towards the couch.

Kurt's mind flashed back to previous relationships. Sadly, he hadn't dated that many guys besides Blaine. And comparing the tentative, shy teenage kisses and explorations he'd shared with Blaine in their early days to anything remotely involving Sebastian was like comparing a match to a forest fire.

Slipping off his coat, Kurt draped it over a nearby chair. Sebastian followed his motions, his eyes bright. "Let's just sit down on the sofa. Maybe talk a little."

Sitting side by side, Kurt glanced over at Sebastian. _Why did this suddenly feel so awkward?_ They had never, ever been awkward before.

Reaching over, he took Sebastian's hand in his. "You know, when you proposed this idea, I thought you were nuts. But already, with only going on these two dates, I feel closer to you, like I'm getting to know you better."

Sebastian's mouth quirked into a small pleased smile. "And I haven't scared you off or anything? Getting to know the real me?"

He spoke in confident tones, but Kurt could sense the insecurity behind his questions. This was really hard for Sebastian, really new for him. He didn't let many people see behind his swagger, his façade. The fact that he was letting himself be vulnerable to Kurt meant so much.

Kurt leaned over, pushing his hand into Sebastian's hair, and kissed him lightly. "Nope, quite the opposite, in fact." He brushed his lips back and forth over Sebastian's, savoring the way his breath caught. "Lie down." Kurt whispered, wanting Sebastian stretched out on the couch, wanting dozens of slow kisses to say all the things he wasn't ready to put into words yet.

In the low light of a single lamp, Sebastian was gorgeous in his casual olive green khakis and an ivory shirt with a light plaid pattern, the cuffs folded back to his elbows. Kurt laid down along his side, leaning close. Sebastian's arm came around Kurt's shoulder, and they shifted to get comfortable. Funny how even after all their times together, this felt new.

Shifting upwards, Kurt braced himself on one arm to look down at Sebastian's face. His expression was a mix of happiness and arousal, with a hint of nervousness that made him look younger. Unbidden, it reminded Kurt of those months when he had first been shyly sharing kisses with Blaine. He pushed the thoughts of Blaine away.

Kurt took his time with Sebastian. Their first kisses were soft, exploring. Gentle brushes against each other. Playing with different angles. Nipping with his lips along Sebastian's top lip. Feeling the rasp of his whiskers against his cheek. Deeper kisses, sinking into each other, playing with quick licks until they were both breathing faster.

Kurt lowered his upper body against Sebastian, tucking his face against his chest.

"Is that it?" Sebastian rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Kurt laughed against his chest. "Hardly. Just taking a break to cool down a little." He was achingly hard, carefully keeping his hips from pressing against Sebastian, knowing it would be hard to stop things from going out of control if they were rubbing against each other.

"Cool down..." Sebastian said, pondering the term. He lifted Kurt's hand, playing with his fingers. "Never tried to cool down with someone before." He chuckled, his gaze catching Kurt's.

Shrugging, Kurt gave a small smile. "It's the only way you can make out for hours. Take breaks, cool off, then keep going..."

Sebastian scoffed. "That sounds incredibly frustrating."

"Welcome to the world of making out, Bas. Of course, you can always have a washroom break if you need to... Um..." Kurt felt his face warm, and felt even more embarrassed at that.

Sebastian had the biggest smirk Kurt had ever seen on his face. "Free Willy? Help put Mr. Kleenex's kids through college? Hoist your own petard?"

Chuckling, Kurt's face was still warm. "Yes, exactly. Let me know if you need to ... scratch an itch, and we can take a break." Kurt managed to get the sentence out, not helped at all by Sebastian's gleeful look.

Shifting on the sofa, Sebastian sat up. "Speaking of scratching an itch..."

"Already? We've hardly done anything!" Kurt shifted away, ready to get off the couch to let Sebastian up.

Sebastian chuckled. "No, no... I'm not that desperate yet. But I do have this hard to reach spot on my back and I love having my back scratched. Would you...?"

"Oh," Kurt replied, a little abashed. "Sure." He shifted to sit behind Sebastian, scratching his hands down his broad back.

"Hold on a sec there." Sebastian said, looking back over his shoulder. And a couple moments later, Sebastian was pulling his unbuttoned shirt off.

Kurt was looking at the wide expanse of Sebastian's muscular back. Acres of skin calling out for strokes and light kisses. "Bas, I don't think this is a good idea. Didn't you say this would be a clothing-staying-on make out session?"

"Just scratch my back for awhile, OK? I'll put my shirt back on when we go back to making out." Sebastian leaned forward, resting his chin against his bent knees.

 _Just a back scratch. Just a back scratch._ Kurt chanted to himself as he let his short nails trace over Sebastian's bare skin.

Sebastian moaned softly. "Mmmmm that feels good. Harder."

 _Just a back scratch. Just a back scratch._ Kurt moved his hands faster, pressing harder into his skin. Sebastian shifted under his touch, arching up when Kurt hit a good spot, as responsive now as he was in bed, naked and panting under Kurt's touch. His moans and sighs of pleasure were far too reminiscent of those times too.

"Um... I... need to go to the washroom." Kurt pulled his hands away, getting up. "Put your shirt back on." He scrambled off the sofa, Sebastian's chuckle following him as he rushed away.

When he came out a few minutes later, he expected to see Sebastian smirking at him from the couch. But as he stepped into the living room, Sebastian zipped past, shutting the washroom door behind him.

Kurt's eyebrows rose at that, and he chuckled. Needing some distraction, he got a glass of water from the kitchen and carried it to the coffee table. Wandering around, he looked at the pictures on the walls and Sebastian's bookcases. For all the times he'd been here, he had usually been in such a sex haze he hardly was aware of anything but Sebastian.

There were many pictures of Bianca and Kate, some with a younger, adorable Sebastian. Seeing him as a preteen, there was none of the facade there at all. Just an open, unshuttered honest clear gaze. When had it all changed?

Looking at some pictures of Warblers and other Dalton boys on his bulletin board, he spotted a picture of himself. From the costume, Kurt could tell it was from regionals of Kurt's senior year, the last time they had competed against the Warblers. He was turned towards Mercedes, smiling as she spoke, his eyes wide and happy.

The washroom door opened, and Sebastian came out, walking over to where Kurt was standing by his desk. He saw what Kurt was looking at, and he just shrugged.

Grabbing Kurt's hand, he pulled him back to the sofa. With a small smile, he sang softly as he pushed his fingers into Kurt's hair.  
 _"And all that counts_  
 _Is here and now_  
 _My universe will never be the same_  
 _I'm glad you came_  
 _I'm glad you came"_  
His smirk grew by the end of the song, and Kurt pulled back to grab a throw pillow and hit Sebastian's arm with it.

"You were rushing into the washroom pretty fast too, Bas." Kurt could feel his face flushing as Sebastian laughed, fending off Kurt's pillow hits with his arms.

"Well, I was left sitting on the sofa by myself, nothing to do but picture what you were doing in there. What did you expect?" Sebastian grabbed the pillow from Kurt and tossed it to the floor. He leaned forward, capturing Kurt's wrists and pinning him down on the sofa. "Does it normally take you that long to wrestle the dragon?"

Kurt wiggled in his grasp, trying to get free, but Sebastian held him easily. "Normally, no, but knowing you were just outside the door, maybe listening..." _Sheesh. Was this the most embarrassing talk ever? Quite possibly._ "I don't normally... 'Play Uno'...with an audience."

Sebastian let go of Kurt's wrists and collapsed on top of him, laughing against Kurt's neck. "Oh shit," he finally gasped, "I haven't laughed that hard in ages."

He pulled back, his eyes sparkling with mirth and affection as he looked down at Kurt. "Have I told you lately how fucking awesome you are?" Leaning down, his smiling lips touched against Kurt's, and he shifted closer, humming in contentment as they sunk back into deeper kisses.

Sebastian may have been new to making out, but he was a fast learner. He mirrored the way Kurt had explored his neck, finding just how sensitive Kurt was to nuzzling near his ears. There were frequent breaks, just holding each other until their breathing went back to normal. Their earlier washroom breaks made them able to withstand the teasing touches longer, but eventually, things were very heated.

Kurt was writhing under Sebastian, moaning as he kissed along the base of his neck, taking little bites into his skin. He was so hard, and was tempted to arch his hips up, grinding against Sebastian. But he resisted the urge, not wanting this delicious torture to end. Sebastian's touch was so incredible, and he sunk into the sensual haze, his hands running up and down Sebastian's back.

Suddenly, Sebastian froze and pulled back. Just completely gone.

Blinking in surprise, Kurt sat up on the sofa. Sebastian was sitting there, his face turned away.

Kurt rested a hand gently on his back, concerned. "Are you OK, Bas? Need another break?"

But Sebastian moved away from his touch, turning his body away from Kurt.

Kurt was bewildered. Not sure what to do, he just sat quietly, waiting.

When Sebastian turned back, his face was tipped down, his eyes not meeting Kurt's. It was shocking. This was not a Sebastian Kurt had ever seen before.

Grabbing his hand firmly, Kurt shifted a little closer. "Please, please Bas. Tell me what's going on."

Sebastian's green eyes flicked up to Kurt's quickly, and back down. He sighed. "You called me 'Blaine'." His voice was barely a whisper.

Kurt was shocked. _Oh, shit..._ "Bas... I didn't even realize. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Running a hand through his hair, Sebastian looked back at Kurt. His eyes were such a mix of emotions. His guard was back up, but Kurt could still see the hurt and confusion there. _Oh fuck._ The last thing Kurt wanted to do was hurt Sebastian in any way when he was being so trusting and wonderful.

"Do you..." Sebastian started, biting his lip. "Were you thinking about him? Am I just a substitute for him?" His brow was furrowed.

"God, no, no, never..." Kurt felt so awful. He put a tentative hand on Sebastian's shoulder, and was relieved when he didn't move away. Slowly, cautiously, Kurt moved closer until he had Sebastian in a tight hug. "It was a total mistake. A slip of the tongue. I'm so, so sorry."

Gradually, Kurt could feel Sebastian's body relaxing, sinking back into his hug, and felt incredibly relieved.

When Sebastian pulled back, he was able to meet Kurt's eyes and most of the hurt look was gone. "At the study, you mentioned you were thinking of talking with Blaine. Did you ever do it?"

Kurt looked down, biting his lip. "No, not yet..." He looked up, and Sebastian was just shaking his head slowly, pulling his hand from Kurt's and getting off the sofa.

"Fuck. What the fuck am I doing here?" Sebastian walked around the room, his motions angry, frustrated. He spun to face Kurt. "I think you better go now." His jaw was tight.

Kurt got up slowly, not sure if he should stay and try to talk more, or just go.

The decision was taken out of his hands when Sebastian strode to the door, throwing it open and standing there silently until Kurt grabbed his coat and left.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted. The Warblers sang it for Regionals (Episode 3.14) with Sebastian as the lead singer. But you super-fans already knew that. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Fuck!" Sebastian had just stepped out of the washroom and saw his sister typing on his phone. He ran across the room, trying to grab her.

But she just slipped out of reach with a giggle and jumped into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Bianca," Sebastian growled through the door, "Give my phone back. That is private property!"

"In a minute," her calm voice sing-songed back, knowing she was driving him nuts. Big sister prerogative.

Teeth-gnashing and tense neck rolling ensued. _Why had he invited his sister to stay with him a few nights while she was here for work?_ It had probably been in fond remembrance of their good times, but he'd conveniently forgotten how high-handed she could be.

The door finally opened and she sailed out, passing his phone over and then settling on the sofa to resume their movie.

Sebastian sat on the opposite end and searched through his phone, assessing the damage, groaning as he read each text message.

 **Kurt, sorry I've been so busy lately with school and everything. I miss you. -S**

 **Oh, thank god you finally answered me. I was getting really worried and was about to stalk you at your apartment. -K**

 **My beautiful older sister is in town for a few days. Want to come out for sushi with us tonight? She wants to meet you. -S**

 **Oh I would love that. Just tell me when & where. -K **

Sebastian glared over at Bianca. "Beautiful older sister?"

She shrugged. "I was going to write 'smart and beautiful older sister' but thought it was a bit much." Her green eyes danced as she saw Sebastian trying to restrain himself from screaming. Needling Sebastian was a favorite hobby of hers, and she knew just the buttons to push to get the biggest reactions.

"Did it ever occur to you that there's a reason I've been avoiding Kurt lately? And that I'm an adult, in an adult relationship, and it's none of your business?" Sebastian snarled, folding his arms tightly over his chest.

Bianca leaned over, looking Sebastian directly in the eyes. "It occurred to me that my player brother has been talking non-stop about this great guy for weeks, and with the first bump in the road, he's become a big scrotum and is hiding under the bed, shaking."

Sebastian's eyebrow arched at her. "Scrotum?"

She nodded. "I would call you a pussy, but they are tough and can take a pounding. Whereas your typical scrotum gets a little tap and the owner is bent over in pain for ten minutes, whining."

Just shaking his head, Sebastian glared at her. Bianca had a way of taking the wind out of his sails. "I'm not ready to talk to Kurt yet, Bianca."

"Didn't you just say you were an adult in an adult relationship? What would an adult do in your situation?" Sebastian hadn't talked about what had happened, no matter how many times she had asked.

Sebastian sat on his end of the sofa, stewing silently. What could he tell her? _The guy he liked was still hung up on his ex? That he didn't want to be Kurt's rebound guy?_

Sighing, he picked up his phone.

 **Meet us at 7:30 at the sushi place near my place. Bianca's paying, so come hungry. -S**

Writing the last part gave Sebastian some sense of revenge.

* * *

Sebastian stood up and gave as small wave when Kurt entered the restaurant lobby, cringing internally when Kurt smiled at him. He looked fantastic, his pale skin a little rosy from the cool weather, a purple scarf around his neck.

Bianca stood also, peering around Sebastian to see Kurt, and she gave him a little nudge. "It's that cute guy from your bulletin board."

Sebastian shot her a warning glance to behave, his heart thumping. He'd never introduced a guy to a family member. Never had a serious enough relationship to take that step. You didn't take random hook-ups home for Sunday dinner.

"Bianca, this is Kurt. Kurt, Bianca." He kept the introductions simple, not wanting to step on any land mines by using the title 'boyfriend'. Was Kurt his boyfriend? He'd casually called him that a time or two, but they had never discussed it. Was he still, if he ever was? 

* * *

They were seated quickly and looking over the menu, discussing the food choices.

"It's really getting cold out there lately." Bianca smiled at Kurt. "Have you every had hot saké? It's a good way to warm up."

Kurt smiled back, marveling at how her eyes were so similar to Sebastian's. A beautiful green, but revealing so much intelligence and humor. "I've never had it, but I'll try it."

The saké came in a little cobalt blue ceramic carafe, with small matching ceramic cups. Bianca poured out the liquor and they clinked them together. "To…finally meeting Kurt, who my brother can't stop talking about." And tried not to laugh as Sebastian glared at her.

Kurt laughed, pleased, and took a sip of the warm liquor, feeling the burn of the high alcohol content as he swallowed. _Woah, I better pace myself. That's strong._

"How did you two meet, anyways?" Bianca asked, looking back and forth between the men, putting them on the spot.

Setting down his cup, Kurt looked over at Sebastian, seeing if he would answer. But he was quiet, his face deliberately neutral. "I went to Dalton for a few months the year before Sebastian went there. We have some friends in common and met in a coffee shop."

Leaning forward, Bianca gave him her undivided attention. "Really! I didn't realize you went back that far. Did you two date back then?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Ah no. Kurt had a boyfriend. Who later became his fiancé."

"Wow! That's pretty serious for someone as young as you are. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Bianca topped up all their saké cups.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian, knowing anything involving Blaine was a touchy topic, especially right now. And Sebastian was acting very withdrawn. It didn't match the friendly tone of those texts earlier. Plus, Sebastian hadn't hugged or kissed Kurt hello. All signals that things were still a mess between them.

Sighing, Kurt took another sip of the saké. "We were together about two years, but it's been over for six months."

Bianca put her hand over his, giving it a warm squeeze, before letting go. "I understand. I got married at a young age, totally thought I knew what I was doing. But here I am at twenty-seven, divorced."

"But you were twenty-one when you got married. You had at least lived a little." Sebastian said, knowing Bianca was still pretty sensitive about the whole topic.

Bianca shrugged. "You know what I've come to realize, now that it's been a couple years? That it wasn't that we screwed up, or failed, or something like that. We simply weren't the right person for each other anymore. We had grown up and changed too much." Sebastian put his hand on her arm, and they shared a long look.

Kurt watched the exchange, and could really see the closeness between them. Back at the study, Sebastian had mentioned comforting Bianca about her divorce. He must have been only eighteen or nineteen back when it happened. But she had been there for him when he was in France. They had both been through a lot and helped each other.

Their food came and everything looked so beautiful and tasty.

"Oh, I love this!" Kurt was looking at the Dragon Roll, the sushi slices making up the long body and the head decorated with various cut vegetables. He pulled out his phone, taking a picture of it, and then picked up a piece, almost dropping it as he transferred it to his plate. Glancing up at Sebastian, he caught the little smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth, and knew instantly that he was remembering their jokes about 'wrestling the dragon' from their last night together.

Kurt just rolled his eyes at Sebastian, and took a bite, savoring the tempura shrimp, avocado and eel. At least Sebastian smirking at him was better than being moody.

Looking over at Bianca, Kurt smiled a bit wickedly, and Sebastian's eyes narrowed, suspicious. _What was he up to now?_

"So, Bianca, what was Sebastian like as a boy? Was he a good little brother?" Kurt took a sip of his saké, finding the warm alcohol quite nice to drink. "Tell me all the most embarrassing stories."

Bianca looked over at Sebastian, who was shaking his head, his eyes pleading. She laughed, giving him an evil grin, and turned back to Kurt. "Oh, the stories I could tell you. Like the time we were doing a tour on a glacier during a ski holiday. The guide warned us to stay on the path, as there can be unstable parts and crevasses. But ten-year-old Sebastian didn't listen, and walked where he shouldn't have. What happened anyways? I just remember you covered with all that silty grey-brown mud."

Glaring at his sister, Sebastian looked over at an amused Kurt. "I stepped in a puddle, and it turned out to be deeper than I expected. Luckily there was some guy nearby who grabbed me and pulled me back. But there was ice cold water and mud all the way up to my hip, soaking my jeans. It was so cold and it took ages before we were back at the hotel."

"Remember that weird vehicle we rode in on the glacier? It was kind of like a van with tracks like a tank on the back half. It wasn't exactly a fast way to travel." She took a bite of her pickled ginger, handling the chopsticks expertly.

Sebastian chuckled. "And you got in so much trouble."

"Bianca got into trouble? Why?" Kurt's head whipped over to her.

She shrugged. "I was sixteen, babysitting them, and hadn't kept a close enough eye on him. Our parents were back at the hotel. But I got my revenge on him later." She smiled at her brother.

Kurt glanced between them, liking the playful banter. He'd always wanted to have a brother or sister, growing up. Getting a step-brother when he was in high school wasn't quite the same, even though they had become close. Kurt still missed Finn.

A hand touched his shoulder, and Kurt started a little, looking up to find Sebastian giving him a concerned look. Silently asking if Kurt was OK. Kurt nodded, and with a light squeeze, Sebastian moved his hand back.

"OK, so you two knew each other back in high school. But you are dating now. Tell me that part of the story." Bianca had seen their little exchange, the way Sebastian seemed aware of Kurt's feelings.

They shared a look, wondering what to say. Hooking up. The study. Now platonic dating.

Shifting on his chair, Sebastian looked over at his sister. "We ran into each other at Bloomingdale's, last spring. Had a quick coffee then, but nothing really happened until this fall." Sebastian was sure that Kurt had only accepted his offer for a coffee back then out of surprise, seeing each other in the busy store. It had been a fast conversation, just catching up on what common friends were doing and sharing their cellphone numbers, with vague promises for having a coffee again sometime.

"Yeah, he asked me to come out to one of your father's fundraiser things." Kurt steered things to a safer area.

Bianca looked over at Sebastian, chuckling. "That sounds like the worst idea for a date, ever."

Sebastian shrugged. "I haven't really 'dated' that much, Bianca."

"It got better. He took me to play croquet and drink ice cream sodas." Kurt grinned over at Sebastian, enjoying being able to bug him back.

"You took me to a psych study! I'm sure that qualifies as the weirdest date ever." Sebastian defended.

Kurt loved Sebastian being put on the spot like this. "You volunteered. I wouldn't have asked you to participate."

Sebastian scoffed. "Look at the things I do, just to hang out with you."

 _What?_ Kurt gave Sebastian a surprised look at his comment.

"I have to go to the washroom." Sebastian got up, walking swiftly across the restaurant, Kurt watching his quick escape. They had both probably said a bit too much, thanks to the saké.

"I'm the one who texted you today, using his phone, suggesting this dinner." Bianca's voice was soft, and Kurt turned to face her. She sighed, tucking a long strand of red hair behind an ear.

Kurt was a bit surprised, but it made sense. After so many days of no communication, and then this sudden dinner invitation. "Why did you do that?"

She put her hand over his, looking into his eyes warmly. "I know you are going through a rough patch right now. Sebastian's hurt, and doesn't know how to handle it. This is all new to him, and he's not talking to me. At least not yet. Hopefully, I'll get it out of him before the end of my trip."

Kurt sighed. "He's not talking to me either."

"Give him time. Don't give up on him. He really, really cares about you." Bianca's eyes were sincere. "And I like you too. You are good as a couple. Even if you seem to like weird stuff like doing psych studies together."

Sebastian returned to the table, his face back to being reserved.

Bianca poured out the last of the saké. "So, what's the next date going to be? Getting your flu shots?"

Kurt saw the way Sebastian froze, and jumped in before he could say anything. "Actually, we've been alternating who makes the plans. Since this was Sebastian's idea, I get to plan the next one. And I have tickets for ' _Taming of the Shrew'_ on Friday."

"Oh great! I'll still be in town, so I'll get to hear about it from Sebastian afterwards." Bianca said fast, nodding at Kurt, totally on the same page. They would both make it hard for Sebastian to back out.

Sebastian looked at each of them in turn, knowing they had been talking about him while he was in the washroom. He sighed. "OK. ' _Taming of the Shrew'._ Friday." He sounded resigned.

It wasn't long before the bill was paid, and they were bundling back into their coats and scarves. Bianca gave Kurt a long hug and a kiss on the cheek, and then pushed him towards Sebastian.

After a long moment looking at each other, Sebastian stepped closer and hugged Kurt tight, pressed a light kiss near his ear before letting go and leaving with Bianca.

 _Was that just for show for Bianca, to keep her off his back? Or was Sebastian going to let Kurt close again?_

The whole cab ride home, Kurt thought about it, and couldn't come up with a definitive answer. But at least he'd be seeing him again soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

"If I be waspish, best beware my sting." The pretty brunette snapped.  
"My remedy is then, to pluck it out." The blue eyed man drawled back, his joking response making the woman even angrier.  
"Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies,"  
"Who knows not where a wasp does wear his sting? In his tail." The man wiggled his butt, causing the audience to chuckle.  
"In his tongue." The pretty brunette corrected.  
"Whose tongue?" His gaze was intense.  
"Yours, if you talk of tails: and so farewell." The brunette said dismissively.  
"What, with my tongue in your tail? nay, come again,  
Good Kate; I am a gentleman." He smirked, enjoying their interplay.

Sebastian was cackling as the actors onstage continued their witty argument, sixteenth century-style.

Kurt looked over frequently, pleased that Sebastian seemed to be enjoying the play so much. When Kurt came to pick him up, Bianca had answered the door, welcoming him in as she called out to Sebastian. Kurt was sure if Bianca hadn't been there, Sebastian would have cancelled.

The ride over in the taxi had been a little tense and uncomfortable. It was the first time they had been alone since their make out session, and Sebastian had been a bit withdrawn.

Waiting in their seats for the play to start, Kurt struggled to find a neutral topic on conversation. "Have you ever seen this play, or the movie?"

Shaking his head, Sebastian seemed disinterested. "There's a movie?"

"Yes, starring Elizabeth Taylor and her husband Richard Burton. She was at her peak, her gorgeous eyes so fiery. They had incredible chemistry." Kurt owned Elizabeth Taylor's best movies, loving her classic sense of style.

Sebastian fidgeted with the fringe of his scarf. "Hmmm." He didn't seem to care, and Kurt let the subject drop, the silence lengthening.

But once the play started, Sebastian sat up straighter and seemed to be completely drawn in. Kurt would be calling Rachel later to thank her for the recommendation.

Sebastian seemed even more interested once the main character, Petrucio, entered. He was played by Jesse St. James, who had continued to develop his skills since high school. His acting was powerful and charismatic, drawing focus for each of his scenes, making the Shakespearean dialogue vibrant and easy to follow.

Kurt looked over, and noticed the way Sebastian was watching Jesse. A little too attentively, perhaps. And Kurt shifted in his chair, feeling...what? Unsettled...maybe that was the word for it.

"Seriously, that was so amazing, Kurt. I never realized." Sebastian took a sip of his wine during the intermission, his earlier reserve gone, washed away for his enthusiasm for the play. "So, that whole part about wasp's stinger, tongues and tails...?"

Kurt nodded, smirking. "Yeah, it was a reference to cunnilingus." A word he never though he'd be saying to Sebastian, ever.

"Petruchio is perfectly cast. He is played by..."Sebastian flipped through his playbill, seeking the answer.

"Jesse St James." Kurt supplied, gritting his teeth slightly.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up. "How did you know that?"

"He's from Ohio and used to be involved in show choir competitions. Surely you remember Vocal Adrenaline? He was their main singer, and later their coach. But I think it was slightly before your time." Kurt furrowed his brow when Sebastian didn't seem to recognize the name. "He went to McKinley for a little while and dated Rachel." Did he add that last comment to stress that Jesse was straight? Maybe.

They went back in to watch the second half, and Sebastian was reading the playbill about Jesse as they waited for it to resume.

Kurt felt more and more irritated. He looked around the theatre, trying to find something to distract himself with.

Sebastian nudged his shoulder, and Kurt glanced back at him. Giving Kurt a questioning perusal, Sebastian broke into a delighted grin. "Oh my god, you are jealous. Jealous that I was checking out another man." His eyes warmed, losing the detachment that had been there all night.

"That's ridiculous. He's not even gay." Kurt whispered as the house lights lowered.

Sebastian leaned over, taking Kurt's hand. "I'll try not to make my appreciation as obvious."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but was happy to be holding Sebastian's hand again. He had missed it tonight and at their sushi dinner.

And around when the last act started, Sebastian's arm went around Kurt's shoulders and they snuggled close, laughing together over the fast paced dialogue.

"We need to get in the taxi queue." Kurt tugged at Sebastian's hand as they headed towards the entrance.

When they stepped out of the theatre and spilled out onto the busy sidewalk, Sebastian pulled Kurt to the side, his eyes warm as he gazed down. "First kiss me, Kurt, and we will."

Kurt recognized the line from the play, and quipped back,"What, in the midst of the street?"

Sebastian grinned that Kurt followed his lead. "What, art thou ashamed of me?"

"No, sir, God forbid; but ashamed to kiss." Kurt was thankful that he'd watched the movie so often. And the four hundred year old lines fit still. Kurt didn't generally kiss in public.

Sebastian's eyes were on Kurt's lips, and their no touching in public rule didn't seem that important suddenly. Kurt had missed Sebastian looking at him that way. Warm, trusting, interested... But he was nodding at Kurt's comment, and turning away.

"Nay, I will give thee a kiss: now pray thee, love, stay." Kurt whispered the line softly, placing a hand on Sebastian's wrist to pull him closer. Lifting up on his toes, Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's. And he totally forgot there was anyone else close by as he got lost in their kiss.

* * *

"Haaaaa….hot… hot…" Kurt waved a hand near his mouth, his eyes starting to tear up a little. Smirking, Sebastian passed him a beer with lime, and Kurt took a large mouthful, swallowing with relief.

Bianca chuckled as she sat down on the armchair with a mug of chili. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I should have warned you that it's on the spicy side."

"If it's way too hot for you, I can get you a glass of milk." Sebastian added, digging into his chili with gusto. The spiciness didn't seem to affect him at all.

Kurt took a smaller bite, finding the turkey chili tasty, but a little spicier than he usually would go for. "So, do you usually cook up fire and brimstone when you visit Sebastian?"

Bianca and Sebastian shared a laughing glance. "I confess that I may be compensating for our lack of a maternal presence by making some large batches of our old favorites. I'll fill up his freezer and buy him some socks by the end of this visit." She shrugged.

"If you see a plate of brownies in the kitchen, beware. They contain cinnamon and a generous pinch of cayenne." Sebastian smirked.

Bianca smiled. "Kate hates them, so they would actually last for a few days."

Finishing his chili, Kurt continued sipping on his beer as he listened to Bianca and Sebastian talking. When Sebastian had mentioned that Bianca would like if Kurt came back after the play for a late night snack, he had looked forward to spending more time with her, getting to know her better.

Wearing a teal green sweater and jeans, she was casual but still put together. Her long copper hair was in a ponytail, with side swept bangs that framed her large green eyes. Eyes that were far too knowing as they took in how close Sebastian and Kurt were sitting on the sofa, and that Sebastian had taken Kurt's hand in his as soon as they had finished their food. When Sebastian was looking elsewhere, she gave Kurt a small smile and a little wink.

"So, how was the play?" Bianca asked, nibbling on one of the brownies.

Kurt looked over at Sebastian, wanting to hear his opinion, maybe partially to see if Sebastian would still gush about Jesse to his sister.

Sebastian took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "So fantastic, Bianca. I just sat there, and let the words flow over me, into me. Isn't it amazing how there are some things that just resonate so strongly?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked pleased. "Really? Are you sure it was the play and not because Kurt was beside you and you are smitten?"

Kurt choked out a laugh, and glanced over at Sebastian, and there may have been a bit of a blush reddening his cheek.

"You know I won't bring Kurt around if you continue to embarrass me in front of him." Sebastian gave her a warning look.

Nudging Sebastian's shoulder, Kurt shared a small smile with him. "I don't know if Sebastian was affected by my presence, but he seemed quite taken with the lead actor."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Is it in the realm of possibility that I could be moved by beautiful writing, and not the presence of beautiful men?"

"You think I'm beautiful? Why thank you, kind sir." Kurt fluttered his eyelashes as Sebastian.

Bianca cleared her throat, breaking the warm look Sebastian and Kurt were sharing. "Well, it doesn't surprise me you love good writing and word play. I can't tell you how many times you got me to read Dr. Seuss books to you."

"Would you eat them in a box?" Sebastian shot back quickly.

"Would you eat them with a fox?" Bianca chanted.

Sebastian nodded in satisfaction. "There was even a part in the play that reminded me of you, Bianca. Katharina's father asked if she would be a good musician. And her music teacher replied, 'I think she sooner prove a soldier.'"

"We can't all be show choir singing stars." She chuckled. "So, are you going to pursue this, Sebastian?"

"Pursue it…?" Sebastian lowered his brow in confusion.

Bianca sat up straighter in her chair, facing Sebastian squarely. "Just that I've always wondered why you are aiming towards law. You will do well at it, but I don't see it as something you are doing out of your own interest."

"And you did?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "Yes, actually. I love it. But I haven't heard you rhapsodize about much beside Kurt lately, and you were just glowing while you quoted a play you've only seen once. I'm just saying that maybe you could squeeze a few literature courses into your undergrad program and explore this a little."

Kurt was looking back and forth between them, wondering if this was getting a bit too personal for him to be around for.

Sebastian scoffed. "Switch my major to English literature and then what?"

"I don't know, Sebastian. But I just want you to consider the options before you commit to a path out of some need to please Dad. Because, believe me, I've been there, done that, and he only cares about his own career." Bianca got up, and walked over to the sofa. Bending down, she gave Sebastian a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Moving over to Kurt, she surprised him by hugging him tight as well.

"I'm going to bed now. Please keep the sounds of your wild gay lovemaking as low as possible." She grinned as she danced out of Sebastian's reach and headed into his bedroom.

"You are sleeping on the sofa, I take it?" Kurt was still processing all the information from Sebastian and Bianca's conversation.

Sebastian stretched his arms up, and did the classic move of letting his arm settle over kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer. "Yeah. But Bianca is leaving tomorrow afternoon and I'll be so happy to have my bed back."

Cuddling together, Kurt couldn't resist inhaling deeply, loving the smell of Sebastian's cologne and his own scent. Everything about this man was so appealing. He liked the way he smelled, tasted and sounded. Loved the feel of his body pressed up close to Kurt's. The slight whiskers on his chin. And the way he looked…well, he was good looking, but what Kurt treasured most was his little pleased smiles or the way his eyes glinted before he made a witty comment.

"So, what should we do for our next date?" Kurt wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave tonight and have Sebastian return to being withdrawn. Wanted to make sure Sebastian was back, interested in 'them' again.

Sebastian kissed along Kurt's jaw. "Hmmmm…. Well, it's my turn to plan and I want to make it special."

Between lazy kisses, they discussed their schedule for the next few days and decided Wednesday would work. Sebastian wouldn't tell Kurt what he had in mind, no matter how cajoling Kurt's kisses were.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: 'The Taming of the Shrew' by William Shakespeare. Written around 1592.

-The movie version with Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton is from 1967, and still holds up well. It is a comedy, with a lot of physical humour in addition to the verbal sparring. You can probably watch it free on YouTube or some other online source.

-Mexican Brownies: You can add cinnamon, chili powder or cayenne powder to chocolate cake, brownies or hot chocolate and it's amazing. Yum!


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian knocked on the door to Kurt's apartment, shifting the bag in his hand awkwardly, wondering if this was all a mistake. An over-step. The bag was full of ginger ale, Campbell's chicken noodle soup, cold medicine, and a comedy DVD.

His smile dropped as Kurt opened the door. Kurt hair was messy, his eyes red, his skin blotchy. He did not look sick at all. He looked upset. Looking at Sebastian, his eyes welled up with tears and he turned his face away, embarrassed. Without saying anything, Sebastian stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him, setting the bag on the floor.

Gathering Kurt silently into his arms, Sebastian's heart went out to him as Kurt pushed in close, clutching and needy. It was a side of Kurt Sebastian had never seen before.

Sebastian guided Kurt to the sofa, grabbing the throw to wrap around his shoulders and pulling Kurt close. He was still so upset, unable to talk, so Sebastian held him, stroking his back.

"Oh, honey, it will be OK. Let it all go." His voice was soft, helping Kurt cry it out. Eventually, his emotional storm calmed down, and he laid again Sebastian's chest, exhausted.

Sebastian leaned over to grab a few tissues and passed them to Kurt. He gave a small grateful smile, wiping his wet face and blowing his nose.

Sebastian looked down at Kurt's distant expression, still looking so sad, but not crying anymore. Kurt got up and shuffled to the washroom.

Not really sure what to do, Sebastian made tea and poured out a couple mugs by the time Kurt reappeared.

Sitting back on the sofa, Sebastian tucked Kurt against his side where he fit so well. Sipping his tea, he didn't push, knowing Kurt would talk when he was ready.

Kurt sighed. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. Sorry I cancelled our date and told you that I was sick, when I was really an emotional mess."

Sebastian gave him a small smile, pushing Kurt's hair back off his face in a caressing motion. "You don't need apologize. I want to be here for you."

Kurt bit his lip, his eyes welling up again, and he grabbed a tissue to wipe at them. "I'm sorry I'm like this. I hate being like this."

Stroking his upper arm gently, Sebastian wondered how to get him talking. "Um... At the study, you said you couldn't remember the last time you cried on your own..."

Nodding, Kurt looked down, his shoulders hunched. After a long few minutes, he sat up, facing Sebastian. "I finally talked to Blaine."

Sebastian nodded, not really surprised, but it was still hard seeing Kurt in pain over it. Part of him was a little mad at the hold Blaine still had on Kurt's emotions, jealously wanting to push Blaine out of Kurt's heart and claim that space for himself.

"How was it?" Sebastian sipped his tea, trying to be a supportive listener, bracing for what Kurt might say. Was he going to talk about how he still loved Blaine? Wanted him back? Was never going to be over him?

Sighing, Kurt ran his hands through his hair. It was obviously not the first time he'd done that, as it was sticking up everywhere, such a difference from Kurt's normal perfect style.

"Going to the same small school, even though we are in different years and don't have any classes together, I'd see him occasionally in the hallways. We would avoid looking at each other, give each other space. But lately, he's been texting and seeking me out in the hallways, looking my way. I knew I had to face this, talk with him." Kurt flicked his eyes to Sebastian's.

"So, today, when I sensed him looking my way, I walked over to him, and I agreed to meet him at his place when classes were done." Kurt sighed.

Sebastian tried to read Kurt's expression, but he could only see that Kurt was tired and sad. Taking one of his hands, he stroked his thumb over it gently, letting Kurt know he was here. It was hard to just stay quiet, when he wanted to scream. The halting way Kurt was talking, Sebastian was going crazy.

"How did it go?" Sebastian finally asked, to get Kurt talking again.

"We talked about school, friends, everything but the big underlying issue. I was so afraid he'd say he wanted to get back together. But eventually, he just held my hand and said it was good to talk like this, as friends." Kurt was looking down at were their hands were joined, his tone flat.

Sebastian finally put a finger under Kurt's chin, tilting his face up. Kurt's eyes were still so sad, like he was a moment away from crying again. Sebastian's heart sunk. "You don't want to be friends with him? You want more?"

Kurt's eyes finally really met Sebastian's. "No, no... I told him that I wanted to be friends too. I even told him that I'd been dating. He was surprised, but happy for me."

Sebastian was shocked that Kurt had mentioned that, but pleased. Anything that told Blaine that Kurt was moving on and not available was good. "So, why are you so upset?"

Moving closer, Kurt put his arms around Sebastian. "Can you please just hold me tight for a minute?"

Sebastian complied, running his hands up and down Kurt's back. It reminded him of when Bianca's marriage was ending. She had turned to Sebastian, and he'd been happy to hold her, comfort her. She had certainly been there for him over the years, in person when they were young, and by phone, email and letters between visits since then.

But it was frightening, scary, to see strong people like Bianca and Kurt like this. Crying, upset, needy. Was this what love did to you? Made you a mess? Tore you up inside?

Kurt pulled back a bit, resting his cheek against Sebastian's chest as they reclined against the arm of the sofa. He toyed with Sebastian's button, just for something to do with his fingers. "I think I'm so upset because it finally really feels over. Done. In a way it didn't the first time we broke up. Even though I dated Adam, it never felt truly over back then."

Kurt's words stirred up Sebastian's mixed emotions even more. He felt relieved that Kurt said it felt completely over. But he also wondered if he was like Adam. A guy Kurt tried dating before going back to Blaine.

"I think all these tears are the ones I should have cried months ago, when we split up. But I was too numb then to face it all. I feel stronger now, and know it's time to say goodbye to what we had. I'm mourning it, you know?" Kurt voice seemed a little stronger, and he glanced up at Sebastian's face.

Shifting upwards, Kurt kissed him lightly. "Thanks for listening to all this, Bas. I feel a lot better being open with you about it all."

"Kurt, if you need time... time to work through things... I understand. We can take a break." Sebastian offered, even though hurt to think of being apart when they were so barely together. In this fragile, strange relationship, still in its beginning period of getting to really know each other. If they took a break, would they ever find their way back to each other?

"No, no..." Kurt's eyes searched Sebastian's. "I want this, with you. Unless you don't... Unless this is all too much for you..." Kurt looked down, looking insecure.

Sebastian hauled him close, into a tight hug. "Fuck no, Kurt. You're not going to scare me away that easily." But deep inside, he was scared. Terrified.

Kurt seemed to be drooping, his energy sapped by the intense emotions of the day. His head was lolling against Sebastian's chest.

"Sweetheart, you are exhausted. Let's get you into bed." Sebastian helped him sit up.

Kurt went to the washroom first and came out looking more himself, his hair brushed and his face washed. Sebastian guided him into the bedroom and Kurt stripped down to his underwear, completely unselfconsciously, and slipped under the covers.

Feeling a bit awkward, Sebastian tugged the comforter in place, and leaned down to kiss Kurt lightly. "I'll just let myself out. I'll call you tomorrow, maybe we can have dinner together if you are up for it. OK?"

Kurt put his hand on Sebastian's arm, looking up at his face. "Bas, can you stay? Just sleep beside me? I'm so sorry I'm asking this of you... But I just..."

Sebastian watched the emotions on Kurt's face and knew he was still far from being himself. He sighed, really not wanting to stay over, and knowing Kurt needed him there. He nodded. "OK, I'll just go get ready in the bathroom."

He found a new toothbrush, and then washed his face, using Kurt's products. His heart beat faster, the nerves getting stronger as he couldn't put off going to the bedroom any longer.

In the bedroom, the lights were off when Sebastian stripped to his underwear and slipped under the covers, spooning Kurt from behind. Kurt sighed, snuggling against him, and relaxing. He was clearly exhausted and on the verge of sleep.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the same for Sebastian. He'd avoided staying over before this, knowing it would be very, very hard to relax enough to sleep. But, for Kurt, he held him close and tried to stay still.

But his thoughts whirled around, worse for not having anything for distraction. _Was Kurt really over Blaine? Would he have had such a reaction to talking with him if he was? Was he lying to himself? Downplaying it to Sebastian?_

But besides Kurt and Blaine's history, he thought about his relationship with Kurt. Kurt seemed to like him, liked spending time with him… but would it ever be more than that? Would he be able to accept Sebastian's past and trust him? What happened at the play was flattering at the time, but later on, Sebastian wondered about it. Did Kurt think he would still have sex with other men, when they were in a relationship? Sebastian wondered if he would be tempted that way. Surprisingly, even with no sex this month, he wasn't lusting after other men. He was only thinking of Kurt. Wanting Kurt. Planning what they would do once this month was over.

But could Kurt truly love him? And could he love Kurt? What did love feel like? Real, true love? He had been in lust many times, and it never lasted that long. He had been infatuated a time or two, but it had faded as he got to know the person more. And other times, when there had been a guy who wanted to date and get more serious, Sebastian had run the other direction. For so many years, he had kept it light and sexual. Was he capable of more?

And was love worth the risk? Look at how upset Kurt was tonight, and that was six months after that bloody relationship had ended. Look at how Bianca had been after her divorce, a mess for months and months. Even after two years, he didn't bring up her ex-husband's name, not wanting to see that flash of pain in her eyes before she repressed it, presenting a strong face to the world. The Smythe's were good at that. Appearing to the world to be attractive and successful. But was there any truth behind the public image?

Things were going well with Kurt, overall. He seemed to give Sebastian time to figure things out. He wasn't clingy. He seemed to take Sebastian for who he was, accepted him for who he was, and liked him for that. It reminded Sebastian of the study, when Kurt was talking about his friends. He's said something like that… about knowing their faults and loving and accepting them anyways.

Bianca liked Kurt too, and that meant a lot to Sebastian. She was a good judge of character, and very protective of Sebastian. Before she had gone, they had talked about the situation, about how he was worried about Blaine and Kurt's history. She had advised to keep the communication open, keep Kurt talking about it with him, and time would tell if he could let it go and move on, or not. _Or Not._ That last part made Sebastian the most scared. What if he finally, totally, let down his guard, and let Kurt into his heart, and Kurt went back to Blaine? If he fell in love with Kurt, and he didn't return his feelings?

It wasn't until the wee hours of the morning that Sebastian finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Sebastian woke up, a bit confused about where he was. Kurt was still curled up close by, sleeping.

He felt tired, knowing he hadn't slept very long or very deeply. Luckily it wasn't that heavy a day for classes.

Slowly getting out of the bed, trying not to disturb Kurt, Sebastian went to the washroom.

When he returned, the light was a little brighter in the bedroom, facing east, and Kurt looked so good, it made Sebastian's breath catch. He stilled in the doorway, just taking in the scene. The soft morning light seemed to make Kurt's fair skin glow, and there was a such a peaceful expression on his face. A welcome sight after the distress on it yesterday.

Maybe Kurt sensed he was being watched, or Sebastian's presence, because he stirred. Rolling onto his back, his hand moved over to where Sebastian had been, seeking, but finding it empty.

Sebastian took a half step forward, wanting to tell Kurt he was still here, but Kurt's head turned right to him.

And right before his eyes, Kurt's face lit up. His eyes widened, pleased, and his lips curled into a sweet smile. And Sebastian's heart gave a little squeeze. It was the expression he had captured on Kurt's face in that picture on the bulletin board. A picture he loved and had looked at so often the last two years. A soft, caring, open expression he never he thought he'd see directed at him.

Drawn like a magnet to Kurt, he settled on the bed and leaned down to kiss those soft, sweet lips.

"You stayed..." Kurt said softly between their kisses, his hand stroking over Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian smiled against his lips. "You asked me to."

Kurt's eyebrows raised. "But I asked you other times, and you didn't stay then."

Shifting closer, Sebastian's kisses were intensifying. "Yes, I'm quite a man of mystery, full of secrets and dark desires."

After a few heated minutes, Kurt pulled back. "Sebastian, this is a bit much. Being in bed with you, shirtless…and with a certain morning condition…."

Sebastian smiled down at Kurt. "What were our rules again? No sex with each other or anyone else, but masturbation is alright. Well, we have made it past the half-way point…"

Kurt's eyes widened in interest. "Yes, that is true."

"Well, I want to stick to the rules, but perhaps we could bend them a little." Sebastian rolled onto his back.

Looking over Sebastian, Kurt felt his arousal grow even stronger. In his bed, lying against his pillow, was this beautiful man. His hair messy, his eyes dark and intent, his lips kiss-swollen, with so much bare skin on display. He was only wearing blue boxer briefs, and his erection was tenting them out impressively. Kurt bit his lip, wanting him so badly.

"Masturbation is allowed, and there's no rule against doing it together." Sebastian said, shifting his hand to his chest, and gliding it downwards as Kurt watched, groaning. To watch Sebastian, stroking and pleasuring himself, would be extremely erotic. And to have him watching in return….

Kurt nodded, his breathing already faster at the idea.

Sebastian smiled, and his fingers hooked on the waistband of his briefs, starting to pull them down slowly. He stopped, his head turning to look towards the living room.

"Is someone knocking on your door?" Sebastian cocked his head that direction.

Kurt sat up slightly, listening for a minute. "I don't hear anything." He laid back down, wanting Sebastian to continue.

Sebastian chuckled. "Seriously, Kurt. There is someone there. You need to go see who it is." He grabbed the bed covers, pulling them up to his chest.

Sighing at all that beautiful skin being hidden from view, Kurt rolled out of bed and slipped on a warm terry towel robe, belting it tightly as he padded over to the doorway and peered through the peep-hole.

 _Oh Shit! Rachel._ Kurt backed up a step, running his hands through his messy hair to straighten it.

She knocked on the door hard again, making Kurt jump and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Oh, Kurt…" Rachel rushed in, gathering him into a tight hug. "My phone died and I didn't even realize it. I just saw your texts today, and I feel so bad I wasn't there for you yesterday."

So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours, it felt like days had passed since he had texted Rachel. After the talk with Blaine, he had made it home and had messaged her, knowing she would understand the situation. But she had not responded, and he had thought Sebastian knocking was her, actually.

"Hey Rachel…" Kurt managed to get out.

Grabbing his hand, she led him to the sofa, sitting them both down. She looked Kurt over, her eyes worried. "Do you want to talk for a bit, or would you like some breakfast?"

"I don't know about you, Kurt, but I'm feeling a little hungry." Sebastian stepped out of Kurt's bedroom, thankfully fully dressed. His hair was still messy, from bed head and Kurt's hands when they were kissing. Seeing him reminded Kurt of what they would be doing if Rachel hadn't appeared. _Damn cock-blocking Rachel._

Rachel's eyes were large as she looked between them, speechless for once. Kurt had told her they were dating, but seeing Sebastian coming out of his bedroom made the reality of it really hit home.

Kurt's lips twitched into a bit of a smirk, and he grabbed her hand. "Come on, Rachel. I'll help you make breakfast."

* * *

Putting down his empty bowl on the coffee table, Kurt grabbed his mug and snuggled back against Sebastian. Sebastian's hands came up to his shoulders, rubbing through the thick robe. Kurt tilted his head back, enjoying the touch, and Sebastian gave a little kiss to the side of his neck.

Kurt looked over at Rachel, and almost chuckled at the expression on her face. He guessed it was pretty shocking to get Kurt's upset messages yesterday, and to see him cuddling with Sebastian today. Especially when Rachel had never seen them together before.

"Yeah, so Sebastian was amazing yesterday. He just held me tight and let me cry it out, poor boy. And then he was such a good, supportive listener, I felt like I could tell him anything." Kurt turned his head to give Sebastian a light kiss.

Rachel nodded, still looking a bit uncomfortable at seeing them together like this. "Well, I'm glad you had someone there for you when you needed them. Again, I'm so sorry about my phone problems."

Kurt nodded at her.

Shifting in the sofa, Sebastian got up. "Well, I need to get going to shower and change before class. Nice seeing you, Rachel. Walk me out, Kurt?"

Taking Sebastian outstretched hand, Kurt went with him to the door. Sebastian hugged him tight, talking in a low voice just for Kurt's ears. "So, are you doing OK? I can come over tonight if you want to talk more or just cuddle."

Sighing, Kurt laid his cheek against Sebastian's chest, loving the comfort of being wrapped in his arms. "I'm feeling OK now. Actually, things are getting pretty busy with projects and performances at school for the next few weeks. Tonight, I have a group dance rehearsal."

Putting on his coat, Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I have lots of end of term stuff too. But how about Saturday night? I still have all the plans from last night I'd like to do with you."

Kurt agreed, and with a slow, tender goodbye kiss, Sebastian was gone.

Sitting back down of the sofa, Kurt poured another cup of coffee from the carafe.

Rachel moved to sit beside him. "Are you really feeling OK after that talk with Blaine?" Her eyes were full of caring and concern.

Considering for a minute, Kurt gave her a small nod. "Yeah, it feels like it's right. We are done, and the talk acknowledged it openly. I'm still sad about it, of course."

"And Sebastian? Are you sure of what you are doing there, Kurt? I don't want you being hurt again. This is the guy who tried to steal Blaine away from you, tried to blackmail me, and injured Blaine's eye. Plus, aren't you worried about him cheating on you?" Rachel said, her eyes watching Kurt closely.

Kurt nodded. "Well, I remember Blaine saying how much Sebastian changed in their senior year after Karofsky's suicide attempt. I think it really made him realize the impact of his actions. He's been really open with me, and it's taken a while for me to get to know him, to trust him. I've even met his parents and his older sister, seen a lot of why he was like that."

Rachel still didn't look too convinced. "But would you feel comfortable introducing him to your Dad and Carole as your boyfriend? To your friends?"

Considering this, Kurt was quiet for a couple minutes. "Well, I would introduce him to them, but not as my boyfriend. Not yet. We are taking things really slow. Sebastian is new to deeper relationships, and I feel a bit bruised still from Blaine, so it's the best for us. There is no rush."

"But he came out of your bedroom, Kurt. Are you sure you're not blinded to things because the sex is good?" Rachel was a good friend, and Kurt liked that she gave her opinion honestly.

Kurt scoffed. "We haven't done anything but kiss for weeks, no matter how much I want more."

Rachel's eyes widened. "You are willing, and he's holding back?" And strangely, that seemed to change her view of Sebastian more than the rest of Kurt's comments.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt couldn't help but smile broadly when Sebastian opened the door. It had been a long, busy week at school, and knowing they had this date planned for Saturday was one of the few things that kept him going. This was his reward.

Sebastian looked great, dressed more casual than Kurt had ever seen him. He was wearing narrow jeans in a faded maroon colour with an open plaid shirt, a long sleeved tee layered underneath. His hair was product-free, the loose layers covering his forehead and making his eyes look bigger. But the biggest surprise was the dark-rimmed glasses.

And, like Kurt had asked him, he had a few days worth of scruff.

It was such a difference from the date Sebastian had planned last weekend. He had told Kurt to wear his sexiest suit and he had dressed with care. The suit was closely tailored, making the most of Kurt's slim frame. He wore a skinny tie with it and knew he looked good.

Sebastian had whistled in appreciation when he picked him up, looking fantastic also in his suit. It was fun having a dress-up date, feeling older and more sophisticated then twenty-one.

They had ended up in a classic jazz club, cuddled together on the red leather banquette seating while they watched the jazz trio of a pianist, a string bass player and a drummer. Sebastian ordered them Manhattans, and Kurt sipped the old style cocktail, the sweet vermouth taking some of the edge off the whiskey and bitters.

After the busy week at school, and the meltdown over Blaine, it felt good to just relax together, listening to the music. Kurt never considered himself a jazz fan, but sometime after the second Manhattan, he mellowed into it, letting the music wash over him.

By the time they left, Kurt was perhaps a bit too mellow, having a hard time standing on his own. Chuckling, Sebastian took him home and made sure he got into his apartment. Kurt's inhibitions were definitely impaired by the alcohol, and he was stripping in the entranceway, asking Sebastian to stay. But Sebastian just shook his head, grinning as he backed up and shut the door.

Compared to what Kurt was calling their Mad Men date, this one was casual. They were both too exhausted from the demands of school to do much. And Kurt cared more about spending time with Sebastian than making elaborate plans.

Kurt was in black skinny jeans, a grey camouflage sweater, and lace-up Doc Martens. It was extremely comfortable and casual for Kurt. He noticed Sebastian's eyes on the boots more than once, and smirked to himself as they walked down the street.

The restaurant was about three-quarters full, and they were soon seated at a table with a red-checkered tablecloth and reviewing the menu.

"This is the oldest pizza restaurant in New York. They invented New York style pizza." Kurt was tempted to move his chair closer to Sebastian's, press their thighs together under the tablecloth. But that was against their no public touching besides hands rule. _When would this flipping month be over?_

Sebastian's green eyes glinted at Kurt from behind the glasses. "I'm kind of tempted to try just the basic Margherita pizza. Just good mozzarella, basil and a fresh tomato sauce. It's simple but classic."

"Sounds good. And some big glasses of sangria to go with it." Kurt smiled, so happy to unwind after the crazy week. He reached over, taking Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian smirked. "Are you sure sangria is a good idea? I practically had to carry you up the stairs of your apartment building last Saturday."

Shrugging, Kurt played with Sebastian's fingers. "You were the one ordering all those Manhattans."

Sebastian smiled, looking over Kurt's body. "Yeah, I should have taken in account your size. And you aren't much of a drinker, normally, are you?"

Thinking back on the vodka incident with Miss Pillsbury, Kurt shook his head.

It wasn't long before their pizza came. The crust was thin and coal-fired, with almost burnt patches here and there. They both dug in hungrily, stringy strands of mozzarella making it hard to eat in a dignified manner. Kurt just smiled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe the sauce off his chin.

* * *

Full of pizza and slightly tipsy from the sangria, Kurt leaned against Sebastian as they walked down the street.

"It's nice to have a casual, laid-back date like this with you, Kurt. Just a couple of college students eating pizza. Sometimes it still feels a bit unreal that I'm living and going to school in New York." Sebastian's arm was around Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's arm was around Sebastian's waist, pressing along his side. "Yeah, Ohio feels like a completely different life."

Sebastian smiled down at Kurt, his eyes curious. "So, why did you ask me to grow in my scruff?"

Smiling, Kurt looked around and pulled Sebastian into the doorway of a closed business, pushing him up against the wall. "Maybe it was just so I could feel your whiskers." Kurt lifted up a hand to brush light fingertips back and forth along Sebastian's cheek. Moving to his chin, Sebastian's whiskers were thicker and darker, and similar above his lip. Kurt traced over them, his eyes intent as he explored.

Sebastian shifted, his eyes darkening. "Kurt, doesn't this count as public touching?"

Kurt looked around. "We are more or less out of public sight. I think the Spook-a-Rama rule applies." He smirked up at Sebastian, proud to use his own reasoning against him.

But Sebastian turned the tables by lifting a hand to Kurt's cheek, running gentle fingertips over his unshaven face. His whiskers were lighter in colour and not as thick, but Sebastian liked the feel of the slight scratchiness.

Clearing his throat, Kurt stepped back, affected by Sebastian's dark gaze and light touch. "Actually, I have something else in mind." Taking Sebastian's hand, he dragged him a couple blocks away.

"Continuing with our slightly cheesy series of old New York dates, here's 'Olde Tyme Barbers'. They have been around since the twenties." Kurt waved at the shop and then stepped closer to Sebastian, his voice dropping as he looked down at his lips. "I thought we could get an old style straight razor shave, before I haul you back to my place to make out for a few hours. A nice close shave, so I don't have whisker burn for the next few days."

Sebastian smirked down at Kurt, loving the way he was staring at his mouth. He'd missed kissing him last weekend, and the quick stolen kisses they had during the week during some coffee breaks weren't enough. He nodded, and followed Kurt into the shop.

* * *

By the time they got out, they were quite ready to get back to Kurt's place.

"Wait, wait." Kurt laughed, pulling back on Sebastian's tugging hand. "I want to feel your smooth face for a second." And Sebastian rolled his eyes, standing still as Kurt ran his fingertips over his jaw, his skin feeling even more sensitive for just being shaved.

"Nice and smooth, isn't it? Probably not as smooth as your skin though." Sebastian traced a finger along Kurt's cheek, their gaze locked on each other.

"Um...Kurt?" A voice nearby made Kurt jump under Sebastian's touch, and he turned.

"Oh...Blaine. Hi." Kurt's tone was surprised, and he stepped forward to give the other man a quick hug.

Blaine was dressed casually in jeans and a pea coat, his hair relaxed and curly. Sebastian looked him over, noting the differences from the last year and a half.

"Hey Kurt. Who's your friend?" Blaine asked, looking up at Sebastian.

Kurt and Sebastian shared a laughing glance. Sebastian shrugged. Maybe Blaine didn't recognize him wearing glasses and with his hair in a casual style instead of in its usual quiff. Or maybe he just couldn't picture Kurt with Sebastian, and his brain was rejecting the obvious.

"Um, OK, Blaine, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, this is my friend, Blaine Anderson." Kurt said formally, but with a laugh barely held back at the situation.

Blaine's eyes widened, looking closer at Sebastian behind the glasses and casual hairstyle for a few seconds, until recognition clicked into place, followed quickly by shock.

"Sebastian Smythe? You have a new boyfriend and it's Sebastian Smythe?" He just looked stunned, looking back and forth between them.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand. "Yes, and if you'll excuse us, we are right in the middle of a date. See you around school, Blaine." He tugged Sebastian along and they headed down the street.

"Nice meeting you, Blaine." Sebastian called out softly, more just to amuse Kurt than for Blaine to hear.

Glancing at each other, they laughed and ran around the corner before completely losing it, arms around each other's waists.

"Oh my god, the shock on his face was priceless. Damn, I wish I could have a video of that to watch over and over." Kurt chuckled, leaning into Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned back, and then he cupped Kurt's cheek, his expression sobering. "You introduced me as your boyfriend. Did you really mean that, or was that just to bug Blaine?" His heart thumped in his chest as he waited for the answer. The second he'd heard Kurt say it, he had needed to know.

Kurt blinked up at Sebastian, and nodded. "I really meant it, Sebastian. If it's OK with you."

Sebastian let out the breath he'd been holding. "Oh, fuck yeah. And now I'm going to get a cab so we can get home and I can make out with my boyfriend."

* * *

The kisses were heated right from the start, and they barely made it to the sofa. Kurt kissed along Sebastian's jaw, savouring the smooth feel of his skin, and Sebastian shivered in reaction. He reciprocated, nuzzling and kissing near Kurt's ear, smiling in satisfaction as Kurt moaned.

"Today's the twenty-eighth, isn't it?" Kurt panted, trying to quiet his breathing. It was the third time they had needed to take a break, things so hot between them tonight.

Sebastian nodded as he toyed with Kurt's fingers, feeling so happy. _Boyfriend._ The word kept popping up in his thoughts, and he smiled every time. Kurt was probably going to think he'd gone soft in the head soon.

Kurt shifted up a little, looking down at Sebastian's face. "Well, if we followed your thirteen month calendar, would our month of no sex be up at midnight?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "Why yes, Kurt. I think you would be right."

They both looked over at the clock on the DVD player. It was only 9:47.

Kurt lowered his head to Sebastian's chest. OK, he'd moved up the deadline by a few days. But could he last until midnight? That was over two hours away... Two hours of incredible kisses, from his newly minted hot boyfriend.

His head sprung up with a sudden thought. "Greenwich Mean Time!" Kurt blurted out, gazing down at Sebastian's amused eyes.

"Do time zones make you hot, Kurt? Is this some strange kink I should know about? Mountain Standard Time, baby." Sebastian drawled, one corner of his mouth quirked in that smile Kurt loved.

"No, no..." Kurt said impatiently, sitting up and swinging his leg over to straddle Sebastian. Sebastian just looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, amusement still crinkling his eyes.

"I think your thirteen month calendar would still be based around the time zones we use now. So, by my calculation, our month is done. It's five hours earlier in Greenwich Mean Time." Kurt finished his explanation in a rush.

"So, it is actually after 2 am there? Hmmm..." Sebastian seemed to take a long moment to ponder this. "OK, our month is done."

"Oh, thank fucking God." Kurt lowered down to capture Sebastian's mouth in the hottest kiss they had ever shared, nothing held back. And when things heated up even more, Kurt couldn't resist rocking his hips into Sebastian, smiling against his mouth when Sebastian moaned and grabbed his ass.

"Bedroom... Now..." Sebastian growled, and Kurt was off him and running over there, clothes coming off as he went.

Sebastian urged Kurt to sit on the edge of the bed, before sinking to his knees on the floor. His hands were busy on the laces of Kurt's boots. "I probably would have made it to the end of the real month if you hadn't worn these boots today."

Laying back on the bed, Kurt filed that away for future use, smiling.

But all thoughts were soon leaving his head as Sebastian stripped off his tight jeans and they were naked together, finally. After making out, they were both so ready, so ravenous for each other.

* * *

"Please tell me you don't have any plans for tomorrow. I just want to spend the whole day in bed with you." Sebastian said softly, running a hand up and down Kurt's bare back. It was after midnight now.

Kurt shifted closer, kissing near Sebastian's ear. "My only plans are to hang out with my fantastic boyfriend all day."

And Sebastian relaxed with a smile, falling asleep cuddled with Kurt.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N:

-Even Old New York was once New Amsterdam... here's the details of the old NYC places they visited: Their jazz club is Village Vanguard. It's in it's 80th year. Jazz greats like John Coltrane have performed there over the years. Lombardi's Pizza: Established in 1905. Olde Tyme Barbers: Established in 1929.

-Thanks so much for reading this part of the Wrong Window series. All the reads, reviews and favs/follows mean a lot to me, really encourage me to write more and try new things. So thank you!

-There is a sequel called "Old Secrets and Dark Desires" that I'm working on now. :D


End file.
